


Supercuqui

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Satsuki se ha ido a estudiar a otra ciudad y la situación no es tan idílica como Daiki se había imaginado.





	Supercuqui

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños (con retraso), Momocchi preciosa de mi vida!

Daiki no había visto ni una sola película de Star Wars y pocas ganas tenía de hacerlo; eso sí, si algo tenía que agradecer a los pesados frikis que inundaban año sí y año también las redes sociales con su puñetero “may the 4th be with you” (¿qué cojones significaba eso?) era que le recordaban, aunque indirectamente, que era el cumpleaños de Satsuki.

Este año había sido un poco diferente, ya que, por primera vez en tropecientos millones de siglos, Daiki se había acordado por cuenta propia antes de que Spock y sus amigos tuviesen la oportunidad de recordárselo a golpe de anuncio de palillos con forma de sable láser. Sin embargo, poco le servía esto a Daiki cuando, también por primera vez en tropecientos millones de siglos, Satsuki ya no estaba con él.

No, no se había muerto. Peor aún: se había ido a la universidad.

A la Universidad Tohoku, en Miyagi o, dicho de otro modo más asequible, en el puto culo del mundo.

Que no quepa duda de que Daiki vio con optimismo el hecho de que Satsuki se pirase de una buena vez y le dejase un poco a sus anchas. Podía despedirse ya de las tardes eternas de compras en Shibuya o de las sesiones de estudio exprés donde ella se empeñaba en gritarle fórmulas matemáticas, como si así le fuesen a entrar antes en la cocorota. Igual hasta podría dormir a pierna suelta todo lo que quisiese y más sin necesidad de escuchar la vocecilla estridente de Satsuki llamándole cerdo, abriendo la ventana de par en par, a riesgo de que pudiese entrar un puto bicho por la ventana o un Kise salvaje, o lanzándole la ropa que él había dejado apelotonada en la silla del escritorio.

Libertad, dulce libertad.

—Si sé que en el fondo me vas a echar de menos —Esas habían sido las palabras de Satsuki antes de darle un abrazo de despedida.

Si la puñetera Satsuki no hubiese dicho eso, Daiki no habría empezado a echarla de menos justo en aquel momento.

Lo cierto es que, fuese esa sensación lo que fuese, Daiki se empezó a sentir raro. A veces los amputados decían notar las partes del cuerpo que les faltaban; a eso se le llamaba, además de “mal rollo”, el síndrome del miembro fantasma. Y todo esto viene a cuento de que Daiki, además de buscar cosas extrañas ahora que tenía las tardes ociosas, sentía que Satsuki era su miembro (¿miembra?) fantasma. Ella estaba ahí sin estarlo.

Solo que, en realidad, no estaba.

¡Joder!

Satsuki era un constante en la vida de Daiki desde… desde siempre, vamos. Él nació un día y ahí estaba ya Satsuki dándole órdenes y chillándole en el idioma de los bebés. Habían ido al mismo colegio, al mismo instituto de secundaria y, cuando parecía que ella se iría al Seirin y abandonar de una vez al petardo de Daiki, que bien merecido se lo tendría, Satsuki siguió con él pese a todo.

Habría sido lógico que Satsuki decidiese irse con Tetsu, que para algo era el gran amor de su vida (o algo así), y olvidarse de un memo que ni siquiera la trataba como es debido. A fin de cuentas, Daiki solo la llamaba fea, insultaba la puta bosta que ella denominaba comida y le gastaba bromas pesadas que la hacían llorar. Por no decir que, por si fuera poco, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de él como si fuese su canguro. Luego estaba Tetsu, todo educado, amable y con ganas de jugar al baloncesto con sus amigos. Satsuki  y él tenían la misma meta. Tal vez estaban destinados a comprenderse por eso de que eran insultantemente bajitos.

Pues eso, el sentido común dictaba que Satsuki se librase de Daiki de una vez por todas y no lo hizo. Se quedó con él en los peores momentos, siendo tan pesada como conciliadora, mandona a la vez que dulce, y él solo le ponía mala cara y deseaba que lo dejase en paz.

“Cuidado con lo que deseas”, pensaba ahora Daiki con expresión amarga.

Ahora Satsuki estaba en el norte de Japón, pasando frío y con poca idea de cocinar. ¿Estaría comiendo bien? Además, ahora que ya no estaba Daiki ahí para espantar a los moscardones que intentasen algo raro con ella, fijo que ya le rondaban los pretendientes como las moscas a una pila de mierda. Solo que Satsuki, claro, no era una mierda.

Satsuki era…

Pues eso, era Satsuki. Y eso no era poco.

Por suerte, algún visionario inventó en su día el teléfono móvil que, además de servir para buscar pornografía en el metro, también era muy útil para comunicarse con los demás. Satsuki y él se mandaban mensajes a diario y a veces, si ninguno de los dos tenía nada mejor que hacer, hasta se llamaban. Daiki no quería reconocerlo en alto, pero a veces tenía miedo de olvidarse de cómo era la vocecilla de Satsuki. Sabía que era imposible que algo así pudiese suceder, pero el miedo era tan libre como cruel.

De estas llamadas y mensajes solo se podía sacar una cosa en claro: a Satsuki le iba bien. Daiki se alegraba de todo corazón por ella, de verdad; era su primer año fuera de casa, en un sitio completamente desconocido para ella y viviendo con sus abuelos, a los que con suerte solía ver como una vez al año, y habría sido fácil que algo saliese mal, pero no. Hizo amigos rápido, le gustaban sus clases y sus abuelos la tenían mimadísima. Si es que hasta estaba mejor que en Tokio.

—¡Y mi abu me está enseñando a cocinar!

—Joder, ya era hora.

Satsuki estaba bien. Era como si librarse de Daiki y empezar a tener una vida idílica fuera todo uno. Daiki se daba asco a sí mismo por sentirse así y preguntarse si Satsuki le echaba de menos en absoluto.

Ojalá que no.

Pero ojalá que sí.

—¿Y cómo te va todo a ti? —preguntó Satsuki, siempre lectora ávida de las emociones de Daiki hasta cuando estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Daiki estaba bien. La universidad en sí era una puta mierda, pero no podía decirse que le importase mucho su vida académica, de modo que ese factor, en el fondo, no le resultaba decisivo siempre y cuando el equipo de baloncesto fuese decente, que era el caso. Satsuki se rio un poco cuando Daiki le comentó que uno de sus nuevos compañeros era Hayakawa, el del Kaijou. Había pasado de soportar los alaridos del puñetero Wakamatsu a los de Hayakawa, que tenía el plus de que encima no se le entendía una mierda.

—¿Y has hecho nuevos amigos?

No.

—¿Novia?

Su mano derecha.

—¡Dime que al menos sigues en contacto con Sakurai-kun y con Tetsu-kun y los demás!

Eso era lo único que Daiki había conseguido con cierto éxito. La amistad había sido una materia algo complicada para él, pero ahora ya sacaba notables y algún que otro sobresaliente si el ambiente se ponía ñoño. Con Ryou no quedaba mucho últimamente porque se había vuelto ayudante de no sé qué mangaka de éxito y le faltaba tanto tiempo como asertividad. Eso sí, por LINE se mandaban chorradas y se hacían preguntas del tipo “ey, ¿qué has hecho hoy?”. Con Tetsu y Kise lo mismo de siempre, aunque ahora con una mirada cargada de preocupación cada vez que comentaban si Daiki _de verdad_ estaba bien ahora que Satsuki se había marchado.

—Momoi-san ha dejado un vacío muy grande.

—¡Y tanto! Si yo ya la echo un montón de menos, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo lo estará pasando Aominecchi.

—¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar y darle más al balón?! ¡Que Satsuki no se ha muerto, hostia! —gruñó Aomine.

Daiki odiaba esas conversaciones que le obligaban a rumiar pensamientos que no debería tener cuando había un balón de baloncesto entre sus manos. Para arruinarlo todo un poco más, el estúpido de Kise hizo una selfi (Tetsu agarró bien a Daiki para que no se escapase) y se la mandó a Satsuki a traición.

Luego Satsuki le mandó un mensaje a Daiki preguntándole si se lo habían pasado bien juntos.

“Ojalá hubiese estado yo también ahí!”, escribió Satsuki con un emoticono triste.

Ojalá, sí.

Ahora era la Golden Week, el día de los frikis estos de Yoda Skywalker y el cumpleaños de Satsuki. Este era el día en que Daiki señalaba un peluche de Chewbacca y le decía a Satsuki: “mira, eres tú”. Esta vez, sin embargo, se iba a quedar con las ganas.

En fin, al menos ese invento revolucionario, el teléfono móvil, existía. Satsuki no tardó nada en responder la llamada, como si hubiese tenido una corazonada que la incitase a tener el móvil pegada a ella.

—Siento decirte que no soy Tetsu —espetó Daiki de mala gana.

—¡Ya lo sé, tonto! Y bueno —Su tono pasó a ser algo más juguetón—, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

Daiki resopló. Qué tonta podía llegar a ser a veces, de verdad.

—Acabo de ver una imagen de Chewacca, por la mierda esta del día de Star Wars, y me acordé de ti. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Pues eso, felicidades. Ya vas vieja—Daiki se echó en cama, agotado por haber dicho tantas palabras seguidas.

—Jo, ya es suficiente que te acordases tú solito. Gracias, Dai-chan —respondió ella toda conmovida. Daiki se rascó por detrás de la oreja.

—Tampoco lo flipes, que no te he comprado nada.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo ella con cierto retintín, y Daiki se la imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco, exhasperada.

Hablaron un poco más. Los abuelos de Satsuki le habían comprado un vestido “monísimo” y una tal Kurumi-chan, una de las nuevas amigas de la uni de Satsuki, le había dado un colgante “supercuqui” de Hello Kitty. Daiki ni sabía que le gustaba Hello Kitty y la tal Kurumi-chan, que la conocía de nada, sí. Joder.

—En fin, ¿y tienes pensado pasarte algún día por aquí o qué? —preguntó Daiki sin saber muy bien cómo plantear el tema.

Por suerte, Satsuki era receptiva.

O no tanto, a saber. El frío de Miyagi le había helado las neuronas y ahora ya no sabía identificar los sentimientos camuflados de Aomine. Pues si no lo hacía ella, no lo haría nadie; eso era lo malo de depender emocionalmente tanto de alguien.

—Dime, Dai-chan, ¿me echas de menos?—Hizo una pausa breve. Daiki quizás estaba alucinando cuando creyó oír algo así como un gimoteo—. Porque yo a ti sí.

Sí, aquello era un gimoteo.

De puta madre: Daiki había hecho llorar a Satsuki el día de su cumpleaños. Su gilipollez no tenía límites.

—A ver, tonta —Daiki pensó en qué decir para salir del paso con dignidad, pero su cerebro, lento y ante todo honesto, se quedó sin ideas. No había excusas ni ganas de tergiversar la realidad—, ¿tú qué crees?

—Dai-chan…

—Por algo te pregunto cuándo vas a volver, ¿no? Así que respóndeme o algo—Daiki alzó la voz más de lo necesario, muerto de la vergüenza y a punto de quedar soterrado bajo sus propios nervios.

—Sí, iré en las vacaciones de verano. —Satsuki se sorbió los mocos. Y esta era la pava que había aparecido en los sueños eróticos de medio Touou. Para mear y no echar gota—. Y, ¿sabes qué? Tengo ganas de jugar al baloncesto contigo.

—¿Al baloncesto? ¿ _Tú_? —Daiki arrugó la nariz. Satsuki era esa clase de persona que rehuía del esfuerzo físico porque le daba ascazo sudar.

—Sí, bueno… Aquí hay un equipo, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Me enseñarías a encestar?

Daiki juró que estaba oyendo a Tetsu chirriando los dientes de fondo. Su imaginación últimamente andaba demasiado vívida.

—No sé, me lo pensaré. —Eso, en el idioma de Aomine, significaba “sí”—. Pero tú a cambio me tendrás que dar algo. ¿No decías que ahora hacías un curry más o menos decente? Pues ya sabes.

—¿Quieres que… que cocine para ti? —balbuceó Satsuki, fijo que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con los moquillos brotándole a borbotones.

—¡Solo si te sale bien! Que no tengo ganas de morir.

Satsuki soltó una risita. Eso solo podía significar que acababan de formalizar su promesa.


End file.
